Our top Story Tonight
by john6lisa
Summary: B&W AU Helena is on trial.
1. Chapter 1

"Our Top Story Tonight"

A/N hey everyone,this is my first story under my user name,after some gentle (and smacking me up side the head with a 2x4) poking and prodding,I am posting my first story ..I own NOTHING of warehouse 13 but this story...all reviews,good or bad are welcome as are thoughts and ideas. If for this any of you want more,as in how and why these lovely ladies got to this point,let me know.

"Good evening Denver, I am Tom Davis with the six o'clock news. Our top story tonight is the on-going trial of The State of Colorado versus Helena G. Wells. The charge, Statutory rape of a minor. And now, here with the top story is our very own reporter, Liz Smith, live from the courthouse in downtown Denver with the latest breaking news, Liz?

"Thank you Tom, I am standing outside on the steps of the courthouse tonight along with a dozen or so other reporters and about one hundred protesters, awaiting word from the chief counsel for Helena G. Wells to make a statement. In an unique turn of events, the state revealed the identity of the alleged victim because, as of today, she is no longer considered a minor. You see Tom, she...one Myka Bering, turned 18 years old today.

As you may recall, this whole sordid mess started a year ago when it was discovered that Helena Wells, age 27, a well respected English teacher at El Paso high school in Colorado Springs was having an intimate relationship with then 17 year old Myka Bering. According to sources, the two were discovered by fellow student Sam Martino, the ex boyfriend of Ms. Bering, in the office of Helena Wells, in what best can be described as a compromising sexual situation. She was then arrested on the school grounds and taken in handcuffs to the local jail. From other sources at the scene, it was reported that Myka Bering was seen by others chasing down the police car, before finally collapsing into a fellow student's arms. As this reporter found out, the two women had had an ongoing intimate relationship for the last 2 years, when the courts held a grand jury meeting, it was found that the alleged victim at the time was only 16 years of age, hence the heightened charges leveled against the teacher. When the findings were released to the public, the then business owner and father of the victim collapsed and died in the courtroom of an apparent massive heart attack. When news of this story reached the nation's attention, GLAAD representatives convened upon the sleepy town with allegations of Gay bashing and discrimination. From the beginning, legal experts have condoned the harsh charges leveled at the teacher, saying this has all but turned it into a witch hunt. That if the teacher in question were a man, instead of a woman, within the guidelines of the law, lesser charges would have been filed within adherence to the minor's age at the time.

Protesters from around the globe have held vigil in front of the jail, lighting candles every night, a makeshift tent city has sprung up upon the city's lawn, some eyewitnesses have even reported seeing the young student try and enter the lock up facility, only to be rebuffed. As this reporter found out from confidential sources, Ms. Bering has refused to testify against the accused former teacher on many occasions, being reprimanded and threaten with jail time by Judge Fredric, prosecution has all but stated that they would lock up and throw away the key. Lead prosecutor, Mr. Kosan, by the way Tom, is running for election for Mayor this year. As I talked to some of the locals and protesters, from both side of this powder keg, most were in agreement with their opinions, that ... is running a dog and pony show for his election campaign. Wait…. Tom, I think I see and her two girls coming this way.

"Myka...MYKA...please...a moment of your time, is it true you refuse to testify against ? That you are in fact, in love with her? That sources say...and I quote,"she is my one…" I'm sorry Tom, it seems the young student is not answering any questions at this time. Well, from this reporters view,I think we have all we need to know,reporting for KUSA-TV...this is Liz Smith,reporting from downtown Denver,Colorado….all the news that is fit to print...back to you Tom...and with that,thank you Liz...and now for our Acuview weather forecast,Dick,take it away...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

To Corrupt Her

**A/N Sorry for the delay. This is Helena's POV. Thank you T-Rahz for the great Beta and swift kick to the arse to write this.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing, nada, not a dang thing.**

The rain was beating against the small window, the sky outside was a charcoal gray, the clouds laden with water. If I didn't know better, I would have sworn it was the dead of night.

My chest felt as heavy as those storm clouds passing over my cell. I thought back to that day in the courtroom, the grand jury trial, the details that shocked and ultimately killed Myka's father. The look of horror on her face. The pain I caused this poor girl. After that I had refused to speak to any of those court appointed head shrinkers. The guilt had so overwhelmed me that taking my own life had seemed par for the course. Which had lead to me being locked up and on suicide watch. I was suprised when Arthur told me about the doctor from Harvard who wanted to speak with me. I surmized that the good doctor wanted to pick my brain as to why I had come to this point in my life, before I ended it. Maybe if he could understand the hows and whys of all of this, it might prevent another girl from being corrupted.

The clang of the lock echoing through the small room brought me out of my daze.

So many days and nights spent in this stark, gray prison cell; the hourly checks from the guards, the tray of what they referred to as food, placed in the door slot, a glance from cold eyes.

He entered, the only person I had agreed to speak with, aside from from the attorney GLAAD saw fit to attain on my behalf, since that afternoon when my world came crashing down around me.

"Ms. Wells, I am Dr. Hugo Miller from Harvard, I assume Mr. Neilson informed you of who I am and what I would like to do?"

I nodded my head toward the small desk and chair next to the bed I was currently curled on.

"It is a pleasure to meet you doctor, so what can I do for you on this glorious morning?"

The sarcasm seemed lost on him as he shrugged his wet coat off, placing it over the back of the chair, then proceeding to unpack his briefcase; placing three large files, a tape and video recorder and a large, yellow legal pad down.

" It is indeed a glorious day. I have always found rain to be a soothing balm to the pains of the world."

He then gave me a warm smile and offered his hand to me. I sat up and extended my hand, he placed his other hand on top of mine, an odd thing for someone in his position to do, I thought.

"I would like to thank you for agreeing to this interview. It's such a rare opportunity to get inside the mind of a sexual predator such as yourself."

The sting of such words would have caused a beratement upon which this man would have been reduced to a quivering mass by the time I finished with him. But that was my old self, before her, before her father dying right before my eyes.

"Alleged sexual predator, Dr. Miller, the jury is still out." I said, trying to compose what sliver of decorum I still had.

The doctor smiled as he sat down on the small wooden chair. He scanned then handed one file to me and proceeded to read over the file in his hand. I sat there, the file laying on my lap unopened.

"Dr. Miller, is it really necessary for me to…"

Looking up from under his glasses, he set his file down, noticing the unopened one in my lap.

"Ms. Wells, this file in my hand is your background information, that other one you have is about me. I feel it only fair that since I am privy to your records, you should be privy to my background."

After a few moments I turned the file open and read the extensive history and background on the odd doctor. His schooling, many degrees and his history as one of the most recognized and leading expert researchers in the world of sexually deviant human behavior.

'Well, this should be fun,' I thought to myself.

"Tell me Helena, sorry, may I address you by your first name?"

"Let me guess, you prefer a first name basis as to get me to relax and become more inclined to share my deepest secrets with you, Dr. Miller?" I said, putting on my sweetest fake smile

"Hugo will be fine Helena, okay, now that we have all the formalities out of the way, let's get started, shall we?"

The odd man turned on the equipment and turned back to face me.

"So Helena, tell me, from the very beginning, the first time you saw Myka, what went through your mind?"


	3. Chapter 3

**To Corrupt Her Part 2**

**A/N Thank you so much to T-Rahz for the Beta. Sorry for the slow update,RL and an shoulder injury has slowed me down. Hope this makes up for the delay.**

* * *

I looked past the far wall of the cell to some invisible thing beyond; my mind taking me back to that first time I spotted the girl.

"Helena?" the doctor cleared his throat, bringing me out of my thoughts. "It helps if you share your thoughts, please, from the beginning," he encouraged me on.

"Yes, of course...it was the start of the freshman year, four years ago I believe. I was the chaperone for the school's Freshman fall dance. The school always held one, their belief that it would acclimate the new students to their surrounding and promote social interaction.

I always found this odd because from the start till the end of the dance most students would just gravitate towards their friends from the previous school. 'Clicks', I believe is the correct term. Well, there were the 'wallflowers', needless to say, I held a soft spot for them."

"Oh? And why do you think that is, Helena? Interesting fact, most predators zero in on the 'outcasts', the children who do not fit in because they are more susceptible to attention from authoritative figures….."

I shifted on the bed. "Well Hugo, as interesting as that fact is, I myself was the popular girl in school, I used to ignore anyone out of my social caste, until I came across some of my classmates bullying one said 'wallflower'. It enraged me. I rescued him from the onslaught of my fellow classmates' taunts. From that point on, I made it my mission to befriend and protect them from such bullies…

But I digress…. I saw 'her' leaning against the wall, her nose buried in a book. As I started to approach her, I couldn't help but notice the mass of auburn curls framing the book she was reading.

She was a gangly girl, all legs. I smiled to myself, thinking one day she would grow into her own.

I came up to her, introducing myself, she gave me a sheepish smile and replied back,

"Myka, Miss Wells."

"So Myka, why are you not out there dancing with your other classmates?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked down to the floor, a blush crossing her face.

"I'm not very good; two left feet I suppose."

I smiled back at her, noticing a young man making his way toward us, a shock of blonde hair covering his face. " Hey Miss Wells, fancy seeing you here."

I turned my attention to the young man, " yes Mr. Martino, very nice to see you too, have you meet young Miss..?"

"Bering, it's Bering..I mean, my last name is Bering," I smiled at the blush the young girl gave as she shook hands with the young Mr. Martino. "Well, yes, I need to go make sure no one is spiking the punch. Enjoy the dance you two," I excused myself from their company.

That was the last of our verbal interactions for the next two years. Every so often I would spot Myka in the hallway between classes. She would give a sheepish wave and I would nod back.

"Helena, you said 'she' would grow into her own, was Myka sexually appealing to you then?" The doctor asked. Feeling my anger building inside, I snapped at the odd man.

"Of course not! how dare you...I mean, how could you imply such a thing, my GOD man, she was just a child!"

I could feel my righteous indignation fall as soon as those words fell from my lips, " Yes, I suppose you would assume that, but I assure you that that was the furthest thing from my mind at the time Hugo. Now, if you are done with the interruptions, I am working my way to the part that I am sure you are anticipating….

It was the summer before the start of the Junior year for Myka. The regular chaperone for school outings fell ill so the school principal called me up, asking if I would be available for the local Fencing meet taking place in Denver. I agreed and was told to be at the local gym by 6:00 pm.

I was talking to the other school's coach, getting the rules and program from him when I heard our school's coach approach me. "Miss Wells, it's so nice to see a familiar face here. The team could use all the support we can get, seeing as we have only one star on the team this year."

"Oh really coach, and whom might that be?" I asked the burly coach, just as 'the star' athlete made her way into the gym with her other teammates. I had to catch my breath. A full foot taller, the school's sweat pants hugging every womanly curve as she laughed to some teammate as they made their way to the locker room, was that same awkward, gangly girl from two year ago.

"Myka, come here for minute," the coach beckoned as he waved his hand in the direction of the group.

"Yeah coach, what's up?" I heard her say as auburn curls bounced their way toward us.

I smiled as Myka stopped in her gait toward myself and the coach. "Myka, this is Miss Wells, she will be our chaperone for the next two days, any female problems, come see her, okay? I don't want to hear or know about cramps or PMS or anything else other than you ready to kick some a...butt..okay?... good...now go suit up!"

We both smiled at each other with that.

"coach has a way with words sometimes," I heard her say.

"Well," I said, clapping my hands together, "are you the only young lady on the team or are there other young women that I need to acquaint myself with?"

"Nope, just me. The rest are guys, don't think they will need a hand with cramps," she smirked.

A nervous laugh was shared again between us. "Well, I best not hold up the star from getting ready for her first match. It is referred to as a match, right? I find my knowledge on Fencing sorely lacking.

"It is, Miss Wells..here...this should help." The young girl...let me amend that...the young woman handed me a thick file containing all the rules for the meet. 'This should help me figure things out,' I thought to myself. "Thank you Ms. Bering, now get along, I do not want to distract the star of the team, no dawdling."

As I watched her make her way to the locker room, I couldn't help but think to myself how stunning she had become since the first time we met.

Myka had certainly grown out of her gangly state. As I watched her defeat each opponent, I couldn't help but notice the elegance, the poise she possessed. She had come full circle, from that awkward young teen to a blossoming young woman.

The team had lost their matches, dejected faces filed past me as they made their way to the chartered bus. The only bright spot was the undefeated matches Myka had won. "well, at least we have something to look forward to tomorrow," The coach commented.

"What's that coach?" I asked as the brute slapped my back.

"Myka..of course...make sure she doesn't get any female problems between now and the match tomorrow, okay teach?" Wenching from the brute's words I smiled the best I could. Myka came up behind me, "Don't worry Ms. Wells, he is always like that," she said as a small blush creeped up her cheeks. Pulling the young woman aside, I asked, "Tell me Myka, what will you do now...I mean,, now that tonight's meet is over, the night is still young; are you allowed to go out and get some nourishment...I mean...you need to keep up your strength for tomorrow's meet." I could not believe I was almost stumbling over my words...her welfare was foremost in my mind, or so I thought as I spoke.

Rubbing the back of her neck with her hand she replied, "Um..yeah..we should get something to eat..hadn't really thought about it...usually Ms. Young takes us girls out for a bite to eat while the coach takes the guys out for dinner, well, when they won their matches...and seeing that I'm the only girl this year and the guys didn't win any matches…" Myka's rambling was adorable, but I knew I needed to stop her before the poor girl talked herself out of dinner.

Grabbing her arm, I led her to my car, "Come along young lady, let's get you to the hotel, I want you to shower, change and meet me downstairs so I may take you out for a proper meal. We can not have the star of the team passing out from lack of nourishment. What kind of chaperone would I be?"

We drove in silence to the team's hotel. Parking the car, I reached around the back of the car for my purse and coat. I jumped as my car door was pulled opened, a smiling Myka was holding it open for me, with a wave of her hand she asked sweetly, "Ms. Wells, may I help you with your things?"

I smiled as I got out of the car, 'it seems chivalry is not dead' I thought to myself...'wait...this is one of my students, a young woman'. I needed to collect myself, something started to stir in me when I met her forest green eyes, a spark, nay, something I could not, would not allow myself to indulge in.

"Come along young lady, you need to shower and change and I need to check in with the coach. Oh and Myka, make sure you check in with your parents, I'm sure they would love to hear about your triumphs today. I will meet you down in the lobby in half an hour." I instructed.

She gave a slight nod, a shadow passing over her face, "yeah, about my folks, maybe I will call them tomorrow."

"As you wish darling, now get along, I need to change myself." At the time I thought nothing of her change in demeanor when I brought up calling her parents.

The coach had recommended a local place that the team would always eat at, "bad luck to rock the boat Wells. Make sure my super star eats anything she wants, understood?"

If I would have thought of being able to getting away with it, I would have smacked that unsightly toupe off his head. "Yes coach Tapin, your superstar will be safe under my watch." I reassured him.

As we settled into the booth, Myka handed me a menu. "They have the greatest cheese burgers here; they take cream cheese and mix it with jalapeno peppers, then melt it on the burger so every bite has this gooey cheese running down your hand."

"Sounds delightful, a heart attack between two buns," I said as I looked over the menu.

"Yeah, well, it tastes great...am not really worried about having a heart attack just yet," the young woman smiled at me as she spoke, then a slight blush crossed her face, "not that I mean that you are so old to worry about having an heart attack..I mean..just look at you, you obviously keep yourself in great shape..I mean you have a body to die for and...ugh...I should shut up now." The poor thing threw her face into her hands. She was rescued from further ramblings when our waitress approached us, "what can I get you ladies tonight?"

I scanned over the menu and placed my order, "I'll have the house salad, with the grilled chicken, dressing on the side, Myka...darling, please let the nice lady know what you would like."

She raised her head from her hands, those green eyes meeting mine, "it's okay to order anything, right?" She asked.

"Of course Myka, anything you want, after all, you are the star of the team, anything at all, my treat."

"Really?" I chuckled at the sweet look on her face, I almost melted at the innocent tone in her voice.

"Okay then, I'll have the double brother burger with bacon, a side of chili cheese fries and a diet coke." I raised my eyebrow at her order and smirked.

"What? I don't do sugar," she replied, justifying her choices.

I shook my head as I handed the menu to the waitress.

"So, diet coke cancels out sugar, that's good to know." I teased.

Myka tilted her head at me and a crooked smile crossed her face, "yeah, it does, I think that is a good rationalization...I can not survive the day without a good rationalization, makes life easier."

"You know Myka, sometimes I have to remind myself that you are only 16 years old, you are far wiser beyond your years." The young woman chuckled at my statement and locked her eyes onto mine, "It's not the age, Miss Wells, it's the mileage, Helena."

"Look here young lady, as long as you and I are interacting, you will address me as Ms. Wells, ok? Helena is off the table, do I make myself clear Myka?"

I swear, if the ground could have swallowed her up in front of me, she would have thanked the Gods above. As I watched her face sink into a dark place, I felt my heart ache for her. It took me a few seconds to realize her slip, calling me by my christian name.

I reached out to her hand on the table, grasping it in my fingers, I could feel the full on force of her blush radiating from her fingers.

"Myka, please, look at me, it is okay to have a crush...we all do, I had a crush on my History teacher back in London. He was so young and all us girls could talk about was how cute he looked in his robe and…"

"Helena...Miss Wells...I...look...I have never been...Sam is my boyfriend, ever since you introduced us at the fall dance we have been together. But since that day, I always wondered what books you liked to read, what put a smile on your face...I mean..every time I saw you in the hallway..I would..my stomach would flip…"

Before she could finish, the waitress returned with our meals, "Hey Ladies, here is your order, one house salad with grilled chicken, dressing on the side, ugh, too healthy for me….. our famous double brother burger with bacon, chili cheese fries...and...a dirty martini from the guys at the end of the bar...enjoy!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N This chapter is Helena's POV, talking to the Doctor. Will try to wrap this story up ASAP. All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy or their shows.**

* * *

"Okay Helena, please, I need to stop you right there, the batteries need to be changed, may I get you a glass of water?" Hugo asked. I shook my head, no, and cleared my throat as I looked at the doctor busying himself with the tape recorder. "Take your time, it seems that is all I have left," I said to him, not meaning to sound so rude.

The odd man looked back over to me as he struggled with the tiny machine, " you know, Helena, I find it remarkable how you can remember every word, verbatim, like it just happened yesterday," he regarded, that inquisitive look on his face.

I looked at the man, trying to maintain my decorum as I spoke, " yes Hugo, as it seems, the only tether I have to this world now is my memories."

Setting the device back down on the wooden desk, the doctor smiled at me, " as you were saying Helena, I believe you left off with the two of you having dinner and a 'dirty' martini sent to you, yes? "

My eyes lit up at that, the start of everything. "Ah, yes, I addressed the young waitress…."

* * *

" I am sorry, I can not accept that, please tell the gentleman thank you but I think my boyfriend would be very upset with me if I did, and my young charge here needs a sober ride back to the hotel. "

With that said, the waitress set down the diet coke and water down on our table, taking the drink back with her. As I sipped my water Myka looked at up at me, her forest green eyes wide, " you..you have a boyfriend? "

I set my glass down as I started to pick at my meal, noticing the look on Myka's face. " What? Am I not allowed to have a social life outside of school Myka? Not that I would call it a social life, Nate and I...I mean, we just date once in awhile and...why am I telling you all this? " I said as I sat back, wondering to myself why I felt at such ease opening up to the young woman. Myka finished off her meal. Wiping her mouth with a napkin she shrugged her shoulders at me and stared down at the table as she started to speak.

" I don't know, I just thought you...and not that I assumed anything and I just didn't really…" I reached over and gently squeezed her hand to slow down her rambling. " Myka darling, breathe...it is okay, speaking of which...are you okay? You are looking rather queasy, did your meal not agree with you? " Her face had gone pale. " I'm okay Miss Wells, just a little tired I guess, I think I need to hit the sack soon."

I settled our tab and lead Myka to my car. We drove back to the hotel in silence. As we stood near the lift I asked her, " Myka dear, if you need anything I will be a just call away, here, this is my room number. I can't have the star of the team getting sick on me," I teased a little, still in awe at all she had consumed at the restaurant. She gave me a weak smile as she took the scrap of paper from my hand.

" Good night Miss Wells," she said, and before I could react, Myka bent her head down and kissed me softly on the cheek. " Thank you, Hel- I mean, Miss Wells," she whispered, correcting herself quickly. With a blush on her cheeks, she turned and made her way to her room. I stood there in the hallway, tracing the warmth from her lips on my cheek as I turned and made my way to my own room.

' Good God woman,' I said to myself as I entered my hotel room and fell back against the closed door. It had been years, not since college had another woman had that effect on me. Yes, I had had my share of female lovers, but nothing like this had ever unhinged me the way Myka had. I lay on my bed, thinking of how I needed to put a stop to these feelings, this crush that she had on me, that I feared I had on her.

The matches went swimmingly, Myka had won her division as the team cheered her on. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her accepting the trophy with a small blush, that sheepish smile on her face warming my heart. Coach Tapin came over to me. Shaking my hand, he spoke up, " you know Wells, I don't what you did, but you need to come to every meet. I have never seen Myka like that, She kicked everyone's ass today. You are our good luck charm! " the man said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "why don't you give the star a ride home, God knows how much she hates riding the bus. Nothing but the best for our star, right? " I leaned away from the man, trying to maintain my smile. "Yes, well that shouldn't be problem coach Tapin. I will see to it that she gets home safely."

Myka was waiting by my car as I made my way through the parking garage, I pressed the key device to open the trunk, my suitcase in tow behind me. " here Miss Wells, let me get that for you." The young woman smiled as she reached for my suitcase and put in the back of the trunk along with things. As she did, I noticed the trophy sitting next to her case in the trunk. I reached for it, looking at Myka, "why did you put this back here? You should be very proud of your accomplishment! why don't you keep it up front with you " I beamed at her proudly. Myka shrugged her shoulders and closed the trunk, turning to open my door, " It's no big deal. If..if you don't mind, Miss Wells, could we get going? My dad is expecting me home at a certain time."

That same dark shadow passed over her face from the previous night when I had asked about her calling her parents. This time I chose not to dismiss it, waiting for the opportune time to bring it up with her. I buckled my seatbelt and made sure Myka did the same before I started the car. " Well Ms Bering, time to head back," I said to her as I patted her on her knee. She gave a slight smile, pulling a book out of her knapsack between her feet and putting on her glasses. She settled back in the passenger seat as we headed back towards home,asking about her family would have to wait.

" What are you reading there? " I asked as I tried but failed to get a good look at the cover.

"Gone with the Wind," she replied, keeping her eyes peeled on the book.

" Margaret Mitchell ! What an excellent choice! You'll be happy to know, that's one of the books on your reading list for Advanced Literature this term," I informed her, unable to hide the smile creeping onto my face. I stole a quick glance at her, and saw her regarding me with a somewhat pensive expression.

" How do you know what's on my reading list? " She asked me.

" Because...I populated the list, silly," I responded, grinning at her fully.

" I'm in your class this term? " She asked, the words tumbling from her lips slowly.

" It would appear so, my dear," I replied.

She seemed unsure of what to say next so she chose to bury herself in the book again.

We were approaching the exit for the city so I turned slightly to ask, " Myka? which street do I need to turn on? " She put down her book, placing a blue ribbon, no doubt from a fencing match she had won, in between the pages, " It's okay to drop me off at the corner of Atlas Street, Miss Wells, I can walk home from there."

I stopped the car at the red light and turned to her, " nonsense Myka, I am your chaperone and as such, it is my duty to make sure you arrive home safely. Now, where do I need to go? "

The young woman sighed as she ran her hands through her curls. " Look Miss Wells, my dad can be...he is really strict and…" As she started to ramble, seeing her stiffen up, I reached over and squeezed her hand, hoping that my concern of abuse was unfounded " Myka, it will be okay, I am your teacher and your chaperone, your welfare is my utmost concern, I have dealt with many an overly protect parent before, now, the address please."

I gave her a reassuring smile as she tentatively squeezed my hand. The blare of the car horn behind us startled us and I chuckled as we headed down the road.

" It's one eight six six, just on the right," Myka said as we made our way to her home.

I looked at the building as I parked my car. " Bering and Sons? This is wonderful Myka, you live in a bookstore! "

She smiled as she spoke, " not in it, above it."

I looked up at the sign. " I didn't know you had a brother, does he attend school with you and Tracy?" I asked as we went around to the trunk of the car to retrieve her things. " No brother, my dad thought 'sons' sounded classy...or something like that, anyways, thanks for the ride Miss Wells, I best get inside," she said, leaning in to give me a quick hug, I squeezed her just a little more, reveling in the warmth emanating from her.

As she pulled away, I heard the sound of a bell ringing and looking towards the door I saw, whom I presumed was Myka's father, making his way toward us, a stern look on his face. " Myka, you're late. We had a new shipment of books come in while you were goofing off. Those books aren't going to sort themselves."

I was taken aback by his gruff demeanor towards Myka and felt the need to intervene as I watched the poor girl's face drop just as fast as the trophy in her hand.

I bent down,picking up Myka's trophy, I handed it back as I spoke " Mr Bering, I am Ms Wells, Myka's chaperone for the Fencing meet, and might I add, your daughter won, sir." He turned to face me, offering his hand as he greeted me with a curt nod. " It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Wells. So you say Myka won? " I smiled at the man as I watched Myka from the corner of my eye as she entered the bookstore, her shoulders slumped forward as she passed in the doorway. " Thanks again for the ride Ms Wells, dad, i'll get started on inventory as soon as I put my things away," she called over her shoulder.

I released Mr. Bering's hand and nodded my head towards Myka, " may I have a moment of your daughter's time Mr Bering, I would like to discuss some extra reading material for the school year." I could see a crooked grin forming on the young woman's face as she turned on her heels in the doorway, facing us directly now. " Oh? What subject do you teach Ms. Wells?" Her father asked.

I looked the older man in the eyes, knowing I had piqued his interest, " Advanced English Literature, I would love to peruse your store sometime soon, when I have time." I said as I nodded towards Myka. " Yes, well, when you do, you should join us for tea. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to review, very nice meeting you Ms. Wells."

I smiled at the man as I watched him go inside, then pulling Myka over to my car I whispered to her hurriedly, " Myka, I know things can seem bleak, overwhelming sometimes, but if you ever need to talk, I am here for you, okay? " I said to the young woman and then reached for my purse, jotting down my phone number, I pressed the scrap of paper into her hands. " I mean it, if you ever need to talk, please call me." She nodded her head, leaning in to give me another quick hug and that heart-warming smile of hers. I got inside my car and shifted the gear into drive, easing my way off the curb and onto the road. In my rearview mirror I caught a glimpse of Myka's smile again as she turned and headed back into the store.


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**A/N All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of SyFy,this show or the characters.**

* * *

"Lust is one of the deadly sins,It is something that is almost beyound one's overides logic and out history It has lead to death and destruction."

The doctor cleared his throat as he handed me a glass of water. Still lost in my thoughts I barely heard what Hugo was saying "Helena,if you do not feel up to this we could continue tomorrow"

I reached out to take the glass,noticing my hand trembling I grabbed the water with my hands,trying my utmost to still the shaking.

" No Hugo,it is..I am quite alright.I would prefer to just get this interview over with as soon as possible,if you don't mind" the doctor nodded toward me "please Helena,go on."

* * *

It was the last weekend before school was scheduled to start. I was absolutely spent from all the lessons I had readied for the school year. Nate had called, saying he would be arriving later that afternoon. Hoping we could get together for dinner before he had to leave on Monday. His work was always taking him out of town. We were lucky to spend a day or two together. But that suited me just fine.

As I walked down the rows of shops, my mind drifted off to the reading list I had for the school year, picturing the smile that would cross Myka's beautiful face, hoping her eyes would light up at the titles I had picked out, wondering how many she has already read.

With the sound of the small bell above the door still reverberating in my ear I spotted her shelving books " excuse miss, but would you happen to have a first edition of Modern Utopia in stock? " I said as I smiled at the young woman whipping her head around toward me, the tomes tumbling out of her arms onto the the floor. I bent down next to her, helping to gather the books, as we started to both rise at the same time. My breath hitched as our eyes met. We both stood there, holding onto the same book, our finger tips just bearly touching.

" Ms Wells,to what do I owe the honor of your visit? " We both jumped at the sound of Mr Bering's voice. I brushed my hands over my shirt, giving Myka a quick smile as I made my way over to the man. " good afternoon Mr Bering, I thought I would stop by and see if that offer of tea still stands, and maybe persuade you into allowing me to see some of your first editions, Myka has mentioned that you collect rare books." As we were speaking,we both turned at the sound of the bell ringing behind us all. A family of three had just walked in,the young girl holding her mother's hand stared at us all." Myka,go help them out while I get mother started on that tea.I will be right back Ms Wells'

I turned to one of the shelves in the store,watching Myka out of the corner of my eye as she went over to the the family. I watched as she helped the little girl search for a special book,her parents standing back as they wandered the shelves of the store. I stood in awe at how Myka's eyes would light up with each book the little girl got excited the family left the store I went up to the counter where Myka was standing "so,what book did you two finally agree upon?" I said with a smile,Myka pushed her glasses up as she smiled " Where the Wild Things Are,it was one of my favorites when I was her used to read it to me when I was little,then we moved on to The Time Machine"

" She loved that book,had to take it away from her a few times so she would get some sleep " I heard Mr Bering say as he made his way to us, Myka's mother was right behind with a tray in her hands. " Why don't we all sit down and then you can tell us all about how you ended up here."

setting the tray of tea down Mrs Bering came over and shook my hand " Warren can be such a bad host sometimes, I'm Jeannie, Ms Wells is it? " I shook the woman's hand and smiled " you can call me Helena,thank you for this,it looks wonderful." I sipped my tea as Warren spoke up " Wells uh, any relations to the writer? " he asked.I nodded my head as I spotted Myka near the one shelve closest to us, trying her best to hear what we were discussing " yes, a distant relative, seems I inherited the love of literature from him Mr Bering " He got up from his chair and was pouring a drink as he spoke to me " we're all adults here, call me Warren, would you like a glass of scotch Helena? " I nodded my head no " no thank you Warren, I have to drive home "

We chatted about about books and our families, I noted how the man went on about Myka's younger sister but hardly said a positive thing about about Myka. It started to disturb me at what little disregard this man had for his first born. We all turned when the phone had rang " excuse Helena, I need to get that " Jeannie said as she all but jumped to answer it. " Warren, its the supplier from New York, he needs to speak with you right away" Jeannie said as she handed the phone to Warren " Myka! show Helena the first editions" the man was almost shouting " excuse me Helena, I need to take this call, It was nice meeting you " Jeannie gave me a small smile as she turned to take the tray away " he was waiting on a shipment from them" the woman said, trying to explain away her husband's rudeness " it's quite alright Jeannie I understand, it was very nice to meet you, the tea was lovely "

I went over to where Myka was standing " well,that went swimmingly " I said as I followed Myka over to the locked bookcase holding the tomes. She smiled as she opened the glass case " that was one of his better days, you should see him when they ship the wrong books here." Myka said as she ran her hand over one of the books, I could see the reverie she held for it. " Myka" I whispered to her as I held her hand still over the book " has he ever harmed you..I mean.."

Myka squeezed my hand as she kept her face on the book " no...not really, he just...I should have been a boy, he wanted a boy, that's why he named the store 'Bering and sons" I sighed as I turned her to face me " well, I for one am glad you were born a girl, you have grown into a smart,beautiful woman and your father should be very proud of you." I gave her a smile as I held her hand " you know,you are one of the very few Juniors to qualify for my class, and I am looking forward to you changeling the other students."

Myka smiled, those glorious forest green eyes held me in a trance as our fingers intertwined. My breath hitched as I felt the warmth from her fingers radiating onto my skin. We were just a meres breath apart as she whispered " I was hoping you would stop by Hele..Ms Wells" I raised my hand up and brushed a stray curl behind her ear as I breathed in her aroma. My wanton desire building at the base of my stomach as our fingers tighten their grip on one another. " Myka, I need you here, NOW! " The loud booming voice of her father shook me to my core as we pulled away from eachother " I should be going" the young woman said " yes,well...I need to prepare for tomorrow, I best be going " I heard myself say, coming out in a hoarse voice. " good bye Myka , I will see you tomorrow for class "

As I started up my car,I reached for my phone, dialing up Nate's number I sped to his flat " are you home yet? "

* * *

My desire had reached such a crescendo I barely heard him speak as I all but attacked him as I pushed him against his door. My hands fumbled with the zipper on his dungarees, kissing and biting his neck, I slide his pants down as I pulled his manhood out, placing it right where I needed it. As I impaled myself on him, the image of those green eyes flooded my vision, I needed to forget that desire for her, begging Nate to push harder, to push those feelings straight out of me. I growled into the man's neck as I felt myself tumbling over

" Mike? who the hell is Mike? " I barely heard Nate say as I felt the last shudder race through my hips.." what?..who is Mike?" I asked as I smoothed down my skirt,looking around the floor for my undergarment. " that's what you said..Mike..Helena,who the fuck is this Mike guy..look,I get it,we are just" he waved his hand between the both of us as I pulled my underwear up,not looking at Nate as I grabbed my purse.

" how the hell should I know" I said as I started to make my way out his door " look Nate, it was fun, but I best be going now, I have a full on class schedule tomorrow and I need to prepare " I said as I kissed his cheek. As I drove back to my flat,I thought back to Nate's words. I said to myself as I entered my flat,shutting the door behind me

" it was not 'Mike' her name is Myka. "


	6. Point Of No Return

**Point Of No Return**

**A/N Another hot mess with that last chapter, I hope this one makes up for it.**

**Warning : Alludes to rape of a main character, please do not read if this is a trigger for you. I needed to write this part so I could move the story along.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy, its shows or characters.**

* * *

"Helena, so you mean to tell me that your desire for Myka started that day? That you used Nate as a way to try and satisfy your lust for her?" I looked over at the man, thinking of his words. "Yes, I suppose you could say that." He reached over to adjust the camera. " What happened with you and Nate after he found out about the charges leveled against you?"

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair, " he left me….and rightfully so, or so I thought, come to find out later that the man had a family; a wife and little girl that I knew nothing about. He did not want his so called 'good name' brought up with this sordid mess. I am not a homewrecker Hugo, if I had known he was married, I would have never started up with him." The odd doctor shifted in his seat. " Ah, I see, you are not a homewrecker Helena, but you have no qualms with being a child molester." I folded my arms across my chest as I stared at the man, " do you wish for me to continue this interview or just sit here and have you label me doctor?"

The man shifted again in his chair, nodding his head towards me, " my apologies Helena, please, do continue."

* * *

The bell for the last class had rung. As I turned to face my last class of the day, I spotted her. Myka was sitting three rows back, dead center of my desk in the classroom. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, her glasses slipping slightly down her nose as she straightened her fencing shirt, tucking the t-shirt into her jeans. She gave me a shy smile as I nodded toward her and the rest of the class.

After the last bell for the end of the day rang, I noticed she was still sitting at her desk, writing furiously in her notebook. I cleared my throat, awaiting for the last of my students to leave as some still copied down the reading list I had on the board.

" Ms Bering? Do you have some questions as to the reading list that I may help you with?"

She started to blush and stuttered as she got up, " I ...um.." It was so endearing to me when she blushed. Myka rubbed the back of her neck as she approached my desk. " I..um..you know Ms. Wells, I have read almost all the books you have listed for us, a hazard of being a bookshop owner's daughter," she said as she hesitantly set her computer and notebook down on my desk; her long, slender finger tracing the spine of one of my books on my desk as she spoke.

" If there are any other books you might suggest for me, maybe as extra credit or just because…" A shy smile growing with each passing word that fell from those lips.

" There are a few that you might be interested in reading, for knowledge, of course, they are not American, but I am always open to other novels that my students choose to read," I smiled at her as I closed the door on the last student that had left the room.

She smiled back at me as she started to ramble off titles. " Heart of the Desert, The Well of Loneliness, Ruby Fruit Jungle….Tipping The Velvet, Fingersmith, The Children's Hour, The Poems of Sappho?" She suggested, as she darted her eyes away from mine

" I am sensing a theme here Ms Bering," I said as I leaned against my desk, crossing my arms as I tried to hide the smirk I felt building up. " Is there some direction you are going with your choice of tomes?" I said as I watched her head to the door of my classroom. I looked at her things still settled on my desk and cleared my throat to get her attention, " Ms Bering, is there something you are forgetting?" I asked as I turned my head toward my desk, tapping my finger on her computer and books. She turned back around, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth as she turned to saunter up to me; the sudden change in her was almost breath-taking.

She placed both hands on my desk, on either side of my hips as she leaned over " I just do not wish to be limited in my reading options," she said as her tongue danced over her bottom lip, my eyes tracing it's every movement, " of course, if that is alright with you, Helena?"

I put my finger up to her bottom lip as I spoke, " what did I say about calling me by my Christian name, Myka?" I felt the young woman inching closer to me as her tongue darted across my finger. " Sorry...Ms. Wells," she whispered as her lips were a millimeter away from mine, her head bowing down. I placed my hand under chin, tilting her face up, meeting those forest green eyes again as I felt the breath leave my chest.

" Hey Myka! You in there? We got practice in five..hey..why is the door locked?" I heard a young man speaking as I jumped from my desk, falling into the young woman's arms. Our foreheads were touching as I tried to find my voice. In a hushed tone I spoke, " Myka, you locked the door?...you need to go." As she grabbed her things from my desk, her eyes never leaving mine she spoke, " Yeah Steve,I'll met you in the gym in five." She gave my hand a small squeeze before kissing me on the cheek, " I have to go, bye, 'Ms. Wells' " she said as she looked over her shoulder.

The whole week was almost a blur to me, I would try avoid eye contact with her as much as I could while class was in session. She would linger afterwards to ask questions about the topics we covered in class. Myka would lean near me as we spoke of different books for her to add to her reading list, I would watch in awe as she would, in one breath, be the shy wallflower one minute in class, and a sensuous woman later as she would glide out of my classroom.

* * *

I scoffed at the notion of American football, the one thing everyone at the school was enthralled with every Friday night.

I was fresh out of the shower and made my way to the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of wine then making my way to my bookcase. I ran my fingers along the spine of the titles, resting my hand on Heart of The Desert 'how apropos' I chuckled to myself as I pulled it out, thinking back to one of the many titles Myka had brought up.

As I was trying to distract myself from thoughts of those lips tucked between teeth, those forest green eyes, I realized my hand had slipped into the yoga pants I was wearing. I put the book down, no longer fighting the urges I had as I slipped my fingers further down, laying my head back against the couch as thoughts of her flooded every fiber of my Being.

I grounded out my release, those eyes never leaving my thoughts. I was startled from my lusty haze as my cell phone rang. I didn't bother to look at the ID as I answered, " What!"

A strange young man's voice spoke hesitantly, " um...is this Ms Wells?" as I stared at the clock on the bookcase, trying gain my senses, I replied, " yes, how did you get this number Mr….?" I heard some mumbling on the other end, " Um..yeah..about that, my name is Pete Lattimer...I am a senior at school, you know, quarterback and all…." I sighed as I righted myself on the couch " yes Mr Lattimer, I am fully aware of who you are, my question is why you have called me? or better yet, how did you get this number?" I could hear more hushed tones over the phone. " Yeah,sorry about that but she wouldn't let me call her parents or the cops and she refuses to let me take her to the ER, which she should go to." I bolted off the couch as the young man spoke, "who is 'she' that you are referring to Mr Lattimer?" I felt a lump rising in my throat.

" It's Myka, she wouldn't let me call anyone, all she keeps saying is no cops and your name...I don't know what else to do and she needs female help and I saw your name in her phone and…" I searched around for my keys as I listened to the young man ramble on. " Mr Lattimer, where is Myka..where are you both? Do I need to come get you two?" I heard the boy sigh as I frantically searched my flat for my keys. " No, no..it's okay...I can get us to your place ASAP, what is your address?"

* * *

I paced back and forth in my flat, waiting for that knock on my door. " Where the hell are they?" I cursed under my breath.

Before the second knock sounded I flung open the door. Standing before me was Peter; Myka tucked protectively under his arm. I pulled both of them inside, shutting the door behind them and rushing to Myka's side, my hands cradling her face. I saw the start of a bruise on her cheek. " What happened?" I all but growled at the young man.

He moved over to my couch, setting Myka down as he spoke, " I was too late..you know, I had to shower after the game and by the time I came back they..he was...I didn't get there in time..I was late...Oh God Myka, I am so sorry I didn't kill the bastard in second grade when I should have." I saw the blood on Pete's hands as he pulled the blanket tighter around Myka's shoulders.

She spoke in a hoarse whisper, "It's okay Pete, I'm….its okay," she said as she tried to smile, wincing at the pain. I knelt down in front of Myka, cupping her face in my hands, "what happened to you Myka, who did this to you?" I asked,trying to rein in my growing anger. She gave me a soft smile, turning her head toward Peter, "Please Helena, I am okay….just check on Pete, I think he may have broken his throwing hand," the young woman said as she looked at the young man leaning against my door.

"Alright Myka, but I will be back to check you over, okay?" I said, a flash of gold crossed her eyes as I got up and went to my freezer. "Myka, here, put this cold pack on your cheek, it should help with the pain." Kissing the top of her head I whispered, "I'll be right back as soon as I possibly can." I turned and lead Pete to my bathroom. Sitting him down on the edge of the tub, I lifted his hands up. "Alright Mr Lattimer, just tell me what happened to you two," I said as I dabbed his hands with a washcloth, trying my best to remove all the blood that covered his knuckles.

"Mr Lattimer, are you going to tell me how your hands ended up all bloody and bruised?" I asked as I looked through my medicine cabinet for peroxide to treat his wounds. "I'll tell you how I messed up my hands, but I think Myka should tell you why..you know, that woman thing and all," he said, trying his best to grin. "I don't think its my place to say anything," he added as a somber look crossed his face.

As I cleaned his wounds I looked up at him, "I am all ears Mr Lattimer." The young man winced a little as I poured the medicine on his wounds.

"I went out to meet Myka after the game, she said Sam had driven them there. I heard her screaming at Sam to stop. I could see that he had her pinned down in his car and the window was open so I grabbed him and pulled him out of his car and started punching the shit out of him in the parking lot and Myka came over and her shirt was torn off and she was crying and...Oh God..it happened so fast…"

He reached out and grabbed my hand. "Ms Wells, please, she has been my best friend since second grade, all she kept saying was no cops and your name ..she freaked when I tried to take her home, I know her Dad can be a dick sometimes, I swear if I could…"

I halted his rambling, "It is okay Mr Lattimer, you did what you felt was best ," I said as I dabbed more peroxide on his hand. The young man spoke up as he watched the medicine bubbling on his knuckles, "Pete, everyone calls me Pete, Ms. Wells. I know you and Myka are super smart, like scary smart and I am just a dumb jock, but...I do know she is something special...Please, just make sure she is okay...okay?"

I smiled at the young man as I lead him toward the door, he stopped when he saw Myka, "hey hey hey...it's going to be alright, I promise...okay, you? Ms. Wells is going to take good care of you...look at my hand, good as new," He said as he flexed it. Bending down, He kissed Myka on her forehead, "you just stay here with Ms. Wells, okay? I will handle your parents," he smiled at Myka as he made his way to the door. I smiled at the young man and offered a word of reassurance to him, "it will be okay Peter, I will call her parents so they don't worry, Just please promise me you will get home safely, Myka will need a good friend like you."

I sighed as I closed the door behind me. " Myka, what is your parents number?"

I called and spoke to her parents, telling them that Myka was needed to help arrange some books for the school year, and being as late as it was, they agreed to letting the young woman spend the night at my place.

I sat down, finally, next to her, giving her a steaming cup of chamomile tea to calm her nerves.

"Okay Myka, now that I have settled everyone down, please try to tell me what happened. When you are ready, I am here to help you Myka," I said as I gave her a reassuring smile.

The young woman sighed as she put her cup down on the table. Pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders, she spoke in a hushed tone to me.

"Sam and I went to the game, I never miss a game Pete plays in. Afterwards, as we were waiting for Pete, I leaned over and started to kiss Sam, thanking him for taking me to the game and all…. one thing lead to another and next thing I know, I was crying and Pete was beating on Sam and it...was...It was all my fault..I could have stopped it but I didn't."

Myka turned away, I could feel her body shake as she was telling me what happened. "Myka, it was not your fault, no means NO! And no one has the right to force themselves on you when you do not want them to...look at me, please Myka... did he harm you, did he take…"

Myka pulled away from me as she turned her head away. "No..no ...NO!...You don't understand, I asked for it, I begged him to…I pulled off my shirt, grabbing his hands and...I wanted him to...I wanted you…"

I pulled her closer to me, feeling her body shudder with each word. I kissed her forehead to quell her shaking.

The words finally sank in, "what do you mean you wanted him to? Is this why you do not want to file a police report?"

Myka sighed into the corner of my neck, her eyes staying shut as she pulled me tighter. "We started making out, you know, kissing, like we had always done, but then I started thinking of you, how you… I wondered what it would feel like to have your hands on me instead of his, so I started fantasizing that his hands were yours, running up my top, squeezing my …

I started to kiss his neck and asked him not to stop as your hands...his hands slid into my pants...and he started to push himself on me and I didn't want him...to take me and I started to yell and I hit him and he slapped my face and the next thing I know, Pete is dragging Sam out of the car and I couldn't stop crying and saying your name….." She said as she started sobbing into my neck.

"Shhh...it's okay darling, I am here now, no one will harm you."

I stood us both up as her sobs slowed. "Come, let's get you taken care of," I said as I lead her to the bathroom. "Here, let me have a look at your face," I said as I gently placed my fingers under her chin. I tilted her head up, "it doesn't look that bad, but there will be some bruising," I said as I turned toward my bedroom, "I am going to get you something to change into. A warm shower will help ease your stress, Myka."

I knocked on the door after I heard the water shut off. "Myka? I have something for you to change into. Just leave your old clothes in there, when you are ready, we can talk some more, alright Myka?"

The young woman had not felt like talking much after her shower, we sat in silence as we finished the soup I had made for both of us. As I cleared away the bowls, I asked her, "how about some more Chamomile tea, it should help you to rest."

As I made my way back to the couch, cup in hand, I saw that she had laid down, barely able to keep her eyes open. "Come with me young lady, there is no way I am allowing the star of the team to fall asleep on this old couch," I said.

She finally gave me a smile with that quip, "No Helena, It's okay, I don't mind," she said. As I pulled her toward my bedroom I spoke up, "well I mind, come on, you are sleeping on a soft bed tonight, no arguments."

I got her settling in, stroking her curls as she fell asleep. I made my way to the sofa, pulling the blanket over myself I sighed, and said a small prayer to whatever being would hear, "please, let her be okay."

I was shaken out of my slumber by a muffled cry. I jumped off the sofa and raced to the bedroom. There, in the darkness of my room, I could see the outline of the young woman thrashing about. I came up around her as I landed on the bed. Wrapping her up in my arms, I whispered in her ear, "shhh Myka, it's okay, I've got you...you are safe darling, its okay." I murmured as she turned around in my arms to face me, burying her head into my neck as she wrapped her body into mine.

* * *

"Tell me a story, anything….how did you end up in this God-forsaken town? Anything, please, Helena," she said as her arm wrapped around my waist, pulling herself closer to me. Her sobs slowly started to ebb as I told her how, after moving here to the States, I decided to 'see America' before I settled down. I told her of my cross-country drive, all the endless wonders I saw.

"...and as I was driving through town, my car decided it had had enough, dying on me on the side of the road. As I wandered around the city, waiting for my car to be repaired, I decided this would be a lovely place to stay for awhile, so I got my teaching license and found a flat, and as they say 'Bob's your Uncle', and I have been here ever since."

I could feel her chuckle as I wrapped up my story, leaning my head down to kiss her curls. She tilted her head up at the same time, our eyes locked on to each other and I felt her hand at the base of my neck. Her lips brushing across mine as I let out a small gasp.

"Myka you are upset...this is wrong...please," I whispered as her fingers curled into my hair, drawing our mouths together. Her lips were like sweet bliss upon mine. Her legs tightened around mine as I tried to get up from the bed.

Her hands had worked their way under the hem of my shirt as I pushed at her chest, feeling each breath she took under my fingers. My head started to swim as her tongue traced my bottom lip. I was coming undone as I gasped for more air. That was a huge mistake, for as my mouth parted for air, she slid her tongue between my parted lips and I was lost. No rhyme or reason was to be had as I moaned my pleasure into hers.

Her legs gripped mine tighter as I rolled myself on top of her, my tongue searching every inch of her mouth as I felt her her hands sliding up my back. 'She is just a child!' my brained screamed as I tried to pull back. Her tightened legs wrapped me even closer with every movement I made to break away.

Myka's fingers were digging into my back with every swipe of my tongue around hers. I tried to break our kiss, but her lips wrapped around my tongue, sucking what little resolve I had left out of me, drawing me further into her.

My eyes rolled back into my head as her nails raked down my back, my resistance was running out faster than I could comprehend. Tangling my fingers in her hair, I dropped my head down to her throat. My lips sucking at her tender flesh as her heels dug into my back, wrapping me tighter with each movement of my body. I sank my teeth into her soft throat, biting first, then blowing away the sting.

I felt her hand working its way into my pants, Myka's legs pressing further into my back. I broke our kiss, raising my head to try and further her lips away from mine. 'This is a barely sixteen year old child beneath me!' I tried to remind myself as my lust for her was building to an almost fever pitch.

I knew in the deepest recesses of my soul that I needed to halt this desire, but I was beyond the point of no return. I slid my hand down under the sweatpants I had given her early that night, knowing the warm, moist pleasure that was there to greet my wanton fingers. I slid my two fingers into her moist flesh, coating them with her essence as I traced her hard bundle of nerves.

My lips nipped the soft flesh around to that sweet spot just under her ear. "Myka, please" I whispered as my two fingers slipped inside her. My thumb circling and pressing faster into her hardened bundle.

As my fingers glided further up into her, I felt a barrier impeding my fingers from going deeper into her. 'Oh my God' I all but screamed to myself. I pulled my fingers back as Myka tightened her grip around my waist. "Please Helena...don't...stop...I'm so close"

Her mounting desire indulging my hand, I could no longer hold back. I whispered into her ear as I traced my lips up her neck, her sweet nectar coating my fingers, "Myka darling," I tried to breath out. My mind was racing at the very thought of her in my arms, begging for me to take her.

'I will not take her virginity, I will not corrupt her in the name of lust,' I tried to reason with myself as I felt her coming undone. As I pressed harder on her sensitive bud, rubbing my fingers over them faster as her legs all but squeezed the life out of me, I whispered in her ear, "let yourself go darling."

I felt her body stiffen up, wave after wave crashing against my hand, her muscles trying to draw my fingers into her as her legs locked around my back, not a hair's breadth of space between our bodies as she bit down on my shoulder, stifling her moans as her body shook with each wave that overcame her.

As I felt her heartbeat calming down, slowly matching mine, I wrapped her into my arms. My hand pressing on her shoulder, pulling her head into the crook of my neck as we settled into a deep sleep.


	7. Our Top Story Tonight Falling for Her

**Falling For Her**

**A/N All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of SyFy**

* * *

"Helena, was this the first sexual contact you had with the young girl?" I took a sip of water as I paused. "Yes it was Hugo." The doctor reached into his briefcase, pulling out two sandwiches wrapped in wax paper, offering one of them to me. I thanked him as I sat back to unwrap it. "I thought you might enjoy a snack while we talk, I know the food in these places can be horrible."

We both sat in silence as we ate lunch. As we finished our meal the doctor spoke up." Helena, why did you try to take your own life?"

I looked over at the doctor as I shifted on the cot. "I was in my cell, remembering that night; the first time we had...shared a bed together, realizing that I was the reason for her almost being raped."

I stood up from the bed, pacing back and forth as I started rambling "My god, what a monster I was." I said as I threw my hands up in the air. "The girl was fantasizing about me, and when I should have been protecting her from that horrible thing, I caved in to my lusts and took advantage of this poor girl who was clearly not thinking straight."

Staring at my hands, my finger tracing the scar over my wrist, I fell back down on my cot. I continued without looking at him.

"I had thrown a glass against the wall, looking down at the shattered pieces, it reminded me of what I had done to Myka, to her family. I picked up a shard of glass, turning it over and over in my fingers and thought the world, or at least her world would be best served if I was no longer in it to cause her grief and pain."

The doctor cleared his throat. "Helena, do you still feel that Myka would best be served if you were no longer alive? Should I be worried that you will try this again?"

My finger stilled at the redden scar, I whispered, "I don't know."

The doctor leaned over and stilled my hand. "Do you wish to continue? I hope you will, any insight into why you did this, may help me further my research, and maybe we can help prevent this from happening to others."

He gave a smile as he turned the camera back on.

"Helena,would you please tell me what lead up to the second time, and as much detail as you can recall please"

"Of course Hugo."

* * *

I had woken up to a cold bed, still hazy from sleep I turned over, wondering if last night had been a dream, 'a very vivid dream' I mumbled as I started to drift back into Morphosis arms. As I was settling back I heard a muffled voice coming from the kitchen.

My eyes snapped opened at the girls voice. "No dad, it's okay, its just practice, I'll be home in time….no, around 2:00 pm." I squeezed my eyes shut, stilling my body.

Feeling the bed sink down next to me, I tried to steal my breath. Her arm wrapped around my waist as I tried to comprehend what was happening. My need for her was overwhelming as she kissed the back of my neck then husked into my ear. "Helena…"

As her hand slipped between my thighs, I moaned out my approval. I rolled over to face her, reaching around the back of her neck, my fingers slipping around grazing at the gentle curve, as I pushed further into her hand. "Helena...Ms. Wells ...God you feel so good…"

I brushed my lips against hers as I tried to speak. "I think we are beyond formalities Myka." I said as I trailed my lips slowly from her mouth, to her jaw and down to her shoulder. My sleep addled brain was trying to process all that was going on. My back arched into her ministrations as I grabbed her hand, guiding her to where I needed her most.

"Yes Myka...right there." I all but pleaded as my hips pressed harder into her hand.

Her lips never left my neck, sucking and nipping as her fingers pressed deeper into me, I found myself pulling her closer as I felt waves of pure pleasure start to crash over me, and they did, over and over again. She held me, literally in the palm of her hands, leaving me breathless.

She curled into my side as I tried to catch my breath, her fingers weaving their way through my hair. "Helena I have never.." I was threading my fingers with hers, kissing the back of her hand. "I know." And I did know, but the way she made me feel gave me pause. How could someone who had never done this before, excel so wonderfully?

We lay side by side and I could hear her take a breath. "I was wondering if you'd be able to drive me to practice later." I just nodded, still slightly caught up in a state of bliss. "Then if you wouldn't mind driving me home. My parents want me there right after." I froze, I had been so selfish, so caught up in what was happening. She has a family, a home and I almost forgot that. I couldn't speak without making it clear how upset I was so I just nodded again.

As we drove to her practice, I told her I would wait for her to call me after she was done,saying it would be best if we were not seen together.

Myka's hand was tracing random patterns on my thigh as she turned to me and spoke " I understand, but, you will be close by?" I smiled at her as I gave her hand a squeeze " I promise, I will be close ".

After practice,we were heading to her home as I pulled over "Myka, I am worried about you,after what Sam tried to do, I feel you should think about talking to someone, a friend of mine is a rape counselor and sh…"

Myka had leaned over,giving me a desperate,heated kiss,her hands trembling as she cupped my face "please Helena, I don't want to talk about it, I just want to forget it." pressing our foreheads together she whispered" all I want to think about is us" I gave her a small kiss,whispering to her " It will be okay,lets get you home" she gave me another kiss,soft at first, but as I could feel her desire growing I pulled back. " No Myka,not here"

We pulled up to the bookstore,her hand still on my thigh as I spoke "Myka,will you be alright? You know can call me if you need to talk,okay?" She nodded as she got out of the car,making her way to the door as I saw her parents coming out.

Trying my best to intervene when her parents approached her. "Myka! What happened?" Her mother said as she turned Myka's face, looking at the bruise on her cheek. Myka cast a glance in my direction as I spoke up.

"It was a brutal match Mrs Bering, her opponent was overly aggressive." I tried my best to deflect from the real reason.

Warren just grunted as he turned back to the store without pause or concern. I gave Myka a brief smile as her mother lead her into the house, still checking her blemished cheek.

Sunday was filled with texts. I tried my best to not call her as she all but pleaded with me. I told her we needed to talk. I was resolved to end this. I was laying in bed as her last text came through. 'Please' was all she said and it was all it took. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I dialed her number.

"Myka, this is.."

I heard a pause then a hushed sigh as she began to speak. "Helena...I can't stop thinking of you." I paused as I struggled with my voice. Finding the last ounce of resolve I had, I began to speak. "Myka, you can't...we can not be seen talking to, looking at, or doing anything together." I told myself that we would not have this discussion over a cold piece of plastic. This conversation was too important. I needed her to know I was serious, and my voice alone wouldn't carry enough conviction. No, she needed to see me.

"Please Helena, I just miss you so much...I can't stop thinking of what happened between us...how much you helped me...about that night..and that morning." I could almost hear her smirk at the last part. Running my hands through my hair, I slid further down into my bed. "Myka, we can't… we must be cautious." I was determined not to break her heart.

"Oh… but is it okay to talk to you on the phone Ms. Wells?"

"Helena….and yes it is Myka" I heard myself say as I slid down my bed.

"Um...can I ask you something 'Helena'?"

I tried to control myself, the way my name rolled off her tongue had my body quivering on its own accord. "Anything you wish Myka."

I tried to shake off the growing need stirring in my gut. I cleared my throat, waiting for a response. "It's okay… umm… It can wait." I heard the young woman say and I sighed, more out of frustration than relief if I'm being honest.

"Good night Myka, I will see you in class tomorrow." As I hung up the phone, I turned over and groaned. 'How can I be so perverted' I whispered to myself, burying my face in my pillow.

* * *

I felt like I was crawling out of my skin, to have to gaze upon her without even a mere touch was driving me insane, the longing look in her eyes was not helping. I sighed with relief as the bell had rung. I watched as my students left my classroom,of course one had stayed behind. We were still sitting at our respective desks as we smiled at one another, then both rising at the same time,our eyes never leaving each others. I was falling deeper into those forest green orbs.

The knock on the door made us both jump,clearing my throat I said "come in please" As I watched her enter, my stomach churned as I tried to find my voice " Principle Cho, I… is there something I may help you with" She closed the door and stopped as she looked at both of us. I started to speak " Myka and I were just talking about her essay she was writing"

The woman held up her hand and pointed to the desks as she sat down at mine. "I am glad both of you are here, I have something I wish to discuss, something that concerns the both of you" She handed a piece of paper to both of us, as we were reading Principle Cho watched for both of us to finish.

She cleared her throat as she spoke up. "Well Ms. Bering, it seems that the State of Colorado has seen fit to have you as our State representative in the National Fencing competition. Ms Wells, as coach Tapin has said, and I quote 'Ms. Wells is our good luck charm'. It seems that the powers to be has brought you two together."

A silent sigh of relief slipped past my lips, thinking that the events of that weekend would have had the police busting down my door. "Ms Wells, I will assign a sub to your classes for that week as I see you will need to chaperone our Ms. Bering around town."

I could see the small grin cross over Myka's lips as I tried to rebuke the assignment, but no matter what I said, it wasn't enough. I was once again responsible for Myka.

We both spent the next month preparing for the tournament. I would read the information sent to me about the itinerary and I would attend every practice,speaking with the coach on Myka's training and arranging the plane tickets and hotel accommodations.

Myka would work diligently on her fencing and studies, talking with me every night on the phone.

One late Sunday afternoon, she asked if I was doing anything, I informed her that I was heading to the park for my afternoon run.

" The coach said I should run more, you know,increase my cardio and stamina, do you mind if I join you?"

I smiled to myself as I spoke up " I start at the North end of the park, I enjoy watching the sunset as I run. 5:00 pm sharpe Ms Bering"

As I stretched, I heard her throat clearing,without turning around I spoke up "I hope you can keep up with me Ms Bering" As she came over next to me, we both raked our eyes over each other,she was clad in the pair of sweats I had given her and a tight grey tank top.

As we were jogging down the path, I noticed she stayed a few steps behind me,knowing what Myka was doing, I smirked to myself as I stopped, feeling her run past me. She came to a sudden halt as I sauntered to my car.

I knew that she was staying just behind me as we ran, with those long legs she could have easily keep pace with me,feeling her eyes watching every stride I took, I could not help but tease her. As I drank my water,handing a bottle to her as I wiped my neck with my towel " enjoy the view Ms Bering?"

I watched in amusement as she turned every shade of red,rubbing the back of her neck, I opened the passenger side of the car door " how about I give you a lift home, you are looking a little peaked Ms Bering."

We sat in the secluded parking space, our bodies still glistening from the jog, I started to turn my keys when she placed her hand over mine " Please Helena,not yet" she whispered as she leaned over toward me, her hand stroking my cheek as I felt her lips brush against mine " I missed you so much Helena"

I felt her hand wrap around my waist as she pulled our bodies closer " Please" she pleaded with me as I parted my lips, running my hand up her side and under the hem of her shirt, my tongue enveloped hers as I felt her nipple harden under my fingers.

After a few moments of 'making out' I drew back,our chests panting up and down in rhythm to each others, I breathed out " let me get you home, Myka"

We spent every other day meeting at the park for our nightly run,ending the same way every time.

* * *

As I headed to my flat, the texts from Myka poured in. The standard 'I'm sorry' flooded my phone till the last one, 'Please come get me, my parents are driving me crazy.'

I threw the last of my bags into the trunk, texting her back. 'I am on my way.' I sighed, knowing full well our flight was four hours away and that getting there so early would force us to spend more time with each other. It was unnecessary, but against my better judgement, I did it anyway.

As I pulled up to the bookstore, I steeled myself, knowing what an ass Myka's father could be.

I gave him a firm hand shake as I entered their abode. Myka came bounding down the stairs, her fencing duffel bag slung over her shoulder, the suitcase thumping behind her.

Her mother gripped me into a bear hug, whispering into my ear, "Make sure those big city folks don't take advantage of my baby." It took so much effort for me not to say something, knowing that it was I, who had taken advantage of Myka.

Dragging me to the side. Warren gruffed, "Jeanie, it's just a week, Myka can handle herself."

The man gave me a firm handshake and a slap on the back. "Make sure she comes home a winner Helena."

I winched as I picked up Myka's case. "Don't worry Warren, your daughter is an exceptional young lady, I would not be surprised if she came home as the triumphed warrior that she is."

Myka's father pulled her aside,placing the folded bills into her hand " Here,a little mad money for you,just don't spend it all in one place" Warren gave his daughter a slight hug.

* * *

Myka made a few attempts at holding my hand as I drove us to the airport. I dodged each attempt, hoping she would get the message. We pulled into the Airport parking lot and got out of the car, walking to the trunk I said "Myka I hope you know that I had nothing to do…" My bags dropped from my hands as the young woman pulled me to her, her lips danced across mine as I struggled to regain some composure as her tongue slid into my mouth.

"Myka" I husked out, my knees almost failing me as I tried to steady myself, trying to remind myself that I was the adult in all of this and that I had the control. My forehead brushed against her's as I gripped those strong arms. "Myka… please." I panted as I ran my hands up toned biceps, pulling her flush against me.

"It's okay Helena, we have time." My head was swimming as her tongue danced with mine, hands sliding down to grip her young, tight arse, my tongue invading every inch of her being.

"Please Myka." I didn't know what I was asking,please stop, or please keep going. I pleaded as I pressed our hips closer together and as much as I want to say it was involuntary, I knew what I was doing and I kept going.

I swear I could feel her boldness rising as I inched closer, now making the space between us nonexistent.

Her hand came to rest between my breasts and she pushed me back against the car, forcing one of my legs to bend as she placed it between her own long limbs. Her knee pressed against me in the most delicious way.

"Myka, please stop,we are going to miss the flight" Grabbing both our suitcases, I gave her a stern look.

We had settled into our seats on the plane,after we were in the air,the stewardess asked if we would like anything " a double scotch,neat please",as I turned to Myka, she was already asleep.

Sipping on my libation, I watched as the young girl nestled into me,her face peaceful and serene as I ran a finger along her cheek. I felt my chest tighten as I came to terms with what I was feeling.

I silently motioned to the stewardess with my empty cup for another drink as I watched over this angel next to me.

Downing the harsh liquid, I fessed up to myself ' yes Wells, you are falling for her'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Mental Virgin**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy**

* * *

"If you don't mind Helena, I would like to stop you there and address a few issues." I paused as I looked at the odd man.

"The sexual encounter in the parking garage, that is what lead to the infamous " Airport tape", am I correct?" Hugo said as he held his hands up, bending his fingers at the quotation marks.

"Yes Hugo, I believe Mr Kosan called it the 'smoking gun' in their case against me. I am curious as to how they obtained it, Arthur had said that there was a former security guard who collected 'those' type of tapes from the surveillance cameras, a pervert, if you ask me."

I raised my hand to stop Hugo from responding, "Yes, yes, I realize my faux pas, it is like the pot calling the kettle black, I am resigned with the fact that I am an alleged 'pervert' Hugo.

How did you come about the video?"

Sliding a little in the chair, Hugo spoke. "Yes, well, Mr. Neilson requested my help, I viewed it and Mr Neilson used my research to turn it into your favor. You are very lucky to have him defending you Helena."

I raised my eyebrow at him "And how is that Hugo, when they played the video at the Grand Jury hearing, Mr Bering had his fatal heart attack, seeing his eldest daughter and I going at it like animals." I said, turning my head away as I tried to hide the tear working it's way down my cheek.

Hugo cleared his throat as he spoke up. "It clearly showed Myka as the aggressor and you trying to ward off her sexual advances. Interesting point about adolescent sexual victims, they often make rash, impulsive choices."

I looked at the man and let out a small,annoyed chuckle, "Just like a teenager?" I quipped as I tried to find my sense of humor in all this.

I sighed as I leaned back "Yes, that is very interesting Hugo, but Myka was not always like that. I found that the more time we spent together, in the park and speaking on the phone, the more comfortable and secure she became with me." I said.

Hugo raised his hand, his forefinger pointing in the air "Ah ha, yes, classic Sexual Predator Psyche 101, each encounter with the victim creates feelings of trust, confidence and a longing for approval in performing sexually. A mental virgin susceptible to the whims of the predator"

I almost smacked his face with that last utterance, regaining my composure, determined to defend Myka's honor, I barked,

"Hugo, Myka is a very intelligent young woman, she had always been a voracious researcher in all her endeavours. Myka is far from being labeled a 'mental virgin'. She may not have had the physical experience, but her mentality made up for her lack of experience, surely you know, what with exposure to the internet and shows on the telly that teenagers are far more informed and knowledgeable in sexual matters these days."

"Yes Helena, a valid point, my apologies, please do go on."

* * *

We had caught a cab to the hotel, I sighed and tried to repress my frustrations at the front desk clerk. "Amy" I peered at her name tag as I tried to resolve this, "I had reserved TWO adjoining rooms, two months ago, how the hell did you give away the rooms!" I held up two fingers, emphasizing my point to 'Amy' as I spoke

I felt Myka's hand squeeze mine as she whispered into my ear, "It's okay Helena, we will make do." I sighed and I ran my hand through my hair as I spoke to 'Amy' " What can you do to make up for this grievous error on 'your' behalf?"

Amy stuttered as she typed furiously on the keyboard, "Um...I have a Honeymoon...Penthouse suite available if you…" "Yes!" I almost yelled out, the plane and cab ride wearing at my last nerve.

"Helena, it's okay," I heard Myka say as she grabbed our bags, smiling at the bellboy as they made their way to the lift. I took the the key cards from 'Amy' , nodding my head to her as I made my way toward the elevator. Inside the lift, I handed Myka one of the cards, leaning into me she whispered "Thank you, Helena" her warm breath danced across my skin as I shivered. She hadn't the first clue as to the effect she was having on me as I gazed into those, innocent, green eyes.

The bellhop opened the door to the suite for us, then proceeded to explain all the amenities. I handed him his tip as I thanked him. Closing the door behind, I turned to find Myka just standing by our luggage, her head downcast at the King sized bed as she spoke "Soooo, what do we do now?" she said as she raised those green eyes of her's to mine. I could sense the nervousness in her voice, as I shrugged off my jacket I suggested to her that it would be a good idea to unpack.

I noticed her hands shaking as we were putting our things away, sighing to myself, knowing that I needed to reassure her, I took her trembling hands in mine, kissing the side of her cheek "Myka, it is alright, we will not do anything that makes you uncomfortable, if you makes you feel better, I will call for an extra bed to be brought up, okay?"

She smiled back at me as she let go of my hands, slipping them around my waist, pulling us closer as we hugged. Myka,s head rested on my shoulder as she spoke "Helena, I trust you, I know you would never hurt me"

She lifted her head as I felt her squeezing us closer " I am just so happy that we are here, together, and a little nervous, it's the first we are….you know, total alone, without my parents around or in school, or even the park" her voice fading into a whisper at the end.

I could see the swirl of emotions in her eyes as I leaned in, brushing my lips against her's. I felt her toned arms moving across my back, one sliding down to rest on my hip as the other came up under my hair, her fingers gently rubbing my scalp as I deepened our kiss.

The warmth from her radiating through me as I explored every rig of her mouth, tracing my tongue along hers, she let out a gentle moan as she pressed further into me. I rocked my hips further into hers as I slid my my hands under the hem of her blouse, luxuriating in the feel of her warm skin under my fingers.

Her moans turned into curses as we both heard her phone start to ring " Shit! that's my folks, I forgot to fucking calling them" I pulled out of our heated embrace " Myka, language!" I said as I heard a knock at the door "Bugger, what the HELL now!" I said as I turned to look at the door, then to her, as grin was forming over Myka's lips "now now Ms Wells, language" she smirked out as she reached for her phone in her back pocket " Hey Mom"

* * *

I backed my way to the door as I gave a stern look, she smiled and turned toward the balcony, talking with her mum. " Ms Wells, management sends this basket with their deepest apologies for the error in your reservation, if there is anything else I can help with, please call me" the young girl said as she handed the basket of fruit over to me " Yes, there is something you can help with, I need another bed sent up as soon as possible"

With that, I closed the door,setting the basket down on the table, I watched as Myka hurried around, going from the closet to bathroom as she spoke

" Mom, this place is awesome, they have this huge walk-in closet and all these little bottles of shampoo and the bathrobes and….yes Mom, oh you should see it, the view of the ocean from the balcony...Yes Sir...I have my lessons for my classes on my PC… No Sir, she is right here"

I was looking through the mini-fridge, trying my best not to eavesdrop on her call " Helena, it's my dad, he wants to speak with you" she said as her hand covered the phone "Please"

Her eyes were wide as she handed the phone to me, clearing my throat " Hello? Yes Mr Bering, my apologizes, Warren, the flight was fine and all is well" as I spoke to him, I watched as Myka paced the room,

rubbing the back of her neck as she cast worried glances my way every few seconds.

After I hung up Myka's phone, I grabbed both our coats, pulling Myka by her hand toward the door " Come on Darling, I think it is time we take in the sights before your tournament starts tomorrow." Myka shurgged on her coat " What did he say?"

I ignored Myka's question as I pushed her against the door, pressing my lips against her neck as my hands felt her chest heaving under them " We will talk over dinner" I husked out as I pulled back, trying to suppress my anger over her father's words and the urgent need of wanting her withering under me.

* * *

No words were spoken as we made our way around the wharf, I guided us to a quaint little place at the far end of the pier. We sat in a cozy booth at the end of the place when I finally spoke up " Myka, your father wanted to make sure you kept up with your studies, He said he would hold me personally responsible if you did not pass your SAT's...My god Myka, I had no idea how verbally abusive he could be" I said as I reached for her hand. The waitress startled me as she asked for our order.

I placed our order,asking for a double whiskey along with with our food " Can I get you a drink too,we have a two for one on Margarita's" I smiled at the waitress " No thank you, I do believe 'the young lady' will have a diet coke"

Myka leaned in to me and whispered " Helena, you do know I will be seventeen in a few days" I smirked as I watched her eyes flash at me. "Be it as may, the 'legal' drinking age is twenty-one"

I leaned back as the waitress set the drinks before us. Taking a long draw of my drink " Myka, why did you not tell me it was your birthday on Thursday?" She shrugged her shoulders as she played with her straw .

* * *

I closed the door behind us "Myka, we have a busy day tomorrow, orientation is at 8:00 am, then your first match is at 10:00 am. After that, I need to make sure you go over your lessons for the day.." I was stopped mid-sentence when her lips crashed into mine, moaning into the feel of her fingers pulling at my hair. I was dumbfounded, one minute she was my shy wallflower, the next Myka was a sexual being, stealing my breath away.

She pulled me to her, our arms and lips tangled in one another as I felt the bed hit the back of my knees "Myka, please I.." the air rushed out of my lungs as she fell on top of me, her fingers tugging at the waist of my jeans. "Helena, Please" she all but pleaded with me as I felt her firm thigh push between mine. " Myka...there are many ways we can" I was stopped again as her lips found their way down my neck, her teeth nipping at my throat as her hands fumbled at my pants.

I could no longer hold myself back, my wanton lust for her over-rode all logic. I flipped her over, ripping her shirt away,exposing those glorious breast to my eyes " My God, you are magnificent" I husked out as I took her harden nipple between my teeth and lips.

I struggled to remove my shirt as the need to feel her skin against mine overwhelmed me. It was a blur of hands as I stripped her of those damn clothe barriers between us.

Myka's nails raked across my back as I bruised her skin, the need to feel her, to taste her had overwhelmed me. " Myka my love" I husked out as I worked my way down her sweet skin, nipping and then biting at that sweet skin as I inhaled her need for me.

Myka stilled my head, pulling me up, her green eyes laiden with lust

" Tell me you love me"

The press of her fingers into my face, squeezing her thighs tighter against my hips, trapping me into her whole being.

" You called me your love Helena"

I sighed against her chest, kissing my way down her unblemished skin, I raised my eyes to met hers, my chin resting on her hip bone " I do love you, my dear, sweet Myka"

I said as I ran my hand over her passion slicked skin, feeling the tremble from her as I brushed the pad of my thumb over her lips " Please Myka, just let me love you tonight, we will worry about everything tomorrow"

My eyes rolled back as I tasted, no engulfed her very being into my mouth, her hips thrashed as her thighs trembled against my cheeks as I brought her over the edge of bliss,rewarded with her sweet essence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9****Just desserts**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of SyFy**

* * *

"Helena, I do appreciate your storytelling skills and your attention to detail. Tell me, how did it feel to 'profess' your love for Myka? That word is often used by sexual predators to speed along the sexual encounter."

I gave him a glare as I settled back against the wall of my cell. "I am not comfortable using graphic words,or for that matter revealing intimate details of our time together, Hugo. But I will try to supply you with as much detail as I can.

As for professing my love for her..." I stopped talking as I traced the scar over my wrist.

"Helena?"

I shook at the sound of my name, my eyes downcast, not looking up at him.

"I really did...do, love her, to the very depths of my soul."

* * *

Myka pulled me onto her, our bodies melding together as I held her shaking form, whispering into her ear my love for her as I felt her relaxing into my embrace.

I let out a small moan as Myka flipped us over, her fingers dancing over my side, tracing the ridges of each rib as those Forest green eyes met mine, locking us into an unspoken longing.

It felt as though she was peering into my soul.

My body started to quiver under her ministrations, her lips kissing mine as I felt the press of her tongue urgently into my mouth as her hand found purchase in my heated core.

"Please Helena," Myka whispered as her finger pressed further into me, her mouth roaming across my breasts as her lips mimicked my earlier assault on her nipples, tugging gently on each one with her teeth.

" Just like that..yes...now your other finger " I husked out as my hand guided her fingers further into me.

My hips rocked slowly into her palm, each thrust against my...bundle of nerves, sent shocks through my body. I turned my head to gasp for air,gripping at the pillow behind my head, her kiss swollen lips working their way to the space between my neck and shoulder.

Each thrust from her became deeper,longer and drawn out as I gripped her forearm,my back arching up from the bed .

" Helena, please, look at me" I barely heard her say as I opened my eyes, trying to focus on Myka's heavenly face as she spoke,

" I love you Helena, I always have,since the first time I saw you"

I felt myself coming undone as she professed her love for me, I held back the tears forming behind my eyes. " I love you too Myka"

I choked back a sob,focusing on her green orbs, I dug my fingers into her back as my walls pulled her deeper into me,

"Please, I want you to take me, Just . Like. This."

I heard her husk out,a sharp firm thrust with each word as Myka spoke. I grabbed onto her hips which were on either side of my leg, feeling her arousal on my thigh. Matching our rhythm together as Myka ground out her release with me

I latched my mouth onto her shoulder,mumbling her name into her skin as my body convulsed from the glorious feel of her fingers deep inside me. Her name fell from my lips as I tried to rein in my tremors.

* * *

We awoke in each others arms, the sun spilling into the room as the alarm sounded. Myka's arm smacked the offending noise as she turned to face me,her legs wrapping around mine as Myka nuzzled her face into my neck " Too early for all that noise" she mumbled as I felt her hips press in to mine " Good Morning Helena, I love you" she husked out as she began to nip at my neck.

" Oh no young lady, off to the shower with you" I said as I pulled her hand a from between my thighs " We have a breakfast to attend..." I said as I rolled in her arms , lifting my head over her shoulder to peer at the hotel clock

"In about an hour from now, plus your first match is at 10:00 am" I groaned as I fell back onto the pillow.

Myka rolled on top of me, a grin on her face as she pressed her lilith form into mine. " Myka

..please, my love, I need tea" I moaned out .

Her hips rolled into mine,feeling her moist center against mine as she bent her head down, biting at my neck. My hands traveled over her back,feeling her muscles tense with each thrust " I thought it was bad luck to have..to make love before game time" I husked out. " an old wives tale, Helena" she mumbled into my pebbled nipple as I adjusted our rhythm , kneading my hands into her firm arse.

* * *

We made it to orientation, with a few minutes to spare. Going over Myka's match with the group leader, I frowned at Myka as I watched her bring a huge stack of pancakes,laden with bacon, dripping syrup down the edges of the plate.

She shrugged her shoulders as she ripped at a piece of bacon between her fingers, her eyes never leaving mine. I cleared my throat as I tried to avert my eyes from the trail of syrup working its way down Myka's hand, my tongue brushing my bottom lip involuntarily.

I watched,filled with excitement at each match Myka engaged in, trying to rein in my desire to stand up and cheer at each point she won. Her poise and demeanor was breath-taking as she worked from tier to tier in the day's rounds.

Myka removed her mask as the last match finished, her eyes searched out mine, then giving me a wide smile after winning her division, Myka was moving on to the next rounds.

I wiped the sweat from her brow as we rode the lift to our floor, her smile was intoxicating as she leaned in to kiss me

" Not here" I whispered, as I moved to the other side of the lift. She crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall of the elevator, a mock pout on her face as her eyes gleamed at me.

After entering our room, Myka pushed me against the door, her thigh pressing between mine as her mouth found it's way to my pulse point.

My hand sliding up under her shirt,kneading her firm breasts. Feeling her nipples harden under my fingers, I turned us around,lifting her sweatshirt over her head as I pinned her against the door.

Her hands lifting me further on to her leg as I nipped at her clavicle " I love you so much Helena" she moaned next to my ear as Myka's hand tangled in my hair, her other holding my backside,pressing my center further against her thigh. " Is this what you want Myka..mmm" I said,my fingers danced across her soft, lust-moisten curls, as I worked them down into her sweatpants, my finger slightly pressing between her lips. She pushed her hips further into my hand as I slipped another finger into her swollen lips

" No , I will not take you like this " I growled more to myself then her.

As I worked her harden bundle of nerves,feeling her peak against my fingers, I guided us onto the bed. " Myka, my love, I will not take your 'virginity' , not as lust laden animals" I said as I kissed the soft skin just under her jaw.

" I want...you promised me"

I pulled back,looking into her eyes as she cupped my face,our lips just a millimeter apart as Myka whispered to me " You promised me, you said anything I want for my birthday" I could see the tears welling up in her green orbs as she spoke.

"Helena, I want you to..I need to give myself to you, you are my one"

I sighed as I rolled onto my back,pulling her with me as she laid against my side, her strong arm wrapping around my waist, our legs intertwining together.

I kissed her curls as she nuzzled further into my neck.

" Yes, I did promise that, anything you wanted..your wish is my command" I lifted her chin up, meeting her gaze with mine

" But, until that night, you will follow the rules, no public displays of affection, you will keep up your training and your school work with no grumblings, Yes?"

Myka nodded her affirmation as she pressed further into my body. Kissing her lips gently

"Good, now, lets get ready to go out, you, my love, deserve your double bacon cheese burger . You were magnificent out there today, I am so proud of you, Myka" I said, enunciating each word with a peck on her lips.

* * *

The following two days were a whirlwind, days spend watching her, each match filled me with half worry of her getting injured, the other with pride as I watched her confidence build with each match won. Each night was spent in the throes of heated bliss and a struggle to rein in her passions, and mine.

I could never understand the superstitions that athletes followed, but with this one, Myka held sway in, leaving me breathless. The night before each bout, we would engage in very tender lovemaking, then the next morning, she would rutt herself against me. With each encounter, I would have to force myself from the building need to take her completely, wanting to claim her as mine.

* * *

I had just finished my shower,blow drying my hair as I saw her standing in the doorway,leaning against the frame,her arms crossed as a smile played across her lips.

" What?" I said as I turned off the dryer. "I finished writing the essay for that tyrant of a English teacher, am just waiting on 'her' to grade it" Myka said as she sat on the edge of the tub in the bathroom, her long,slender fingers tracing along the rim as she gave me a cheeky grin.

" Tyrant, you say?" as I raised an eyebrow at her, " She sounds like a real hard arse"

Myka grinned as she tugged at my towel that was wrapped around me,

" A very sexy hard arse" she smirked as her hand ran up my towel, kneading my bum.

" Would you like for me to put in a good word for you" I said as I leaned down to kiss her, my teeth nipping at her bottom lip

"Come on love, we need to get ready for dinner. I do believe I promised you a bacon cheese burger?" She stood up, pulling me back into her

" Among other things Helena" she said as she kissed my bare shoulder. Willing myself to pull out of her warm embrace

" We need to to get dressed Myka, dessert comes later"

I said as I sauntered out, letting my towel drop to the floor as I heard an audible gulp behind me.


End file.
